Tourabu ni suikomareta! I got sucked into Tourabu
by Yurumaru
Summary: The player suddenly wakes up in the middle of a battlefield, and meets the toudan (all of them of cause) but some of them seems off for some unknown reasons. Mainly Comedy with a hint of mystery. There is a bit of BL and bromance.


**Touken Ranbu online Nitro+ and DMM**

 _Author and illustration cover : yurumaruru_

/!\ There are hint of boy's love /!\

* * *

 **Chapter I - Records**

A stench of iron soaking in the dirt. As I was waking up by this nauseous smell, a sky full of heavy clouds were spreading above me as I opened my eyes. The few sunlights cutting through these huges bodies were blinding me, forcing me to close my eyes again as I cover them with the back of my right hand.

" _I feel sick...My head hurts..._ "

Just like I was having a very bad hangover.

Earlier I just came back from work, I drank some cheap coffee to warm up and played that sword boys game while waiting for my rice to cook, then that legendary _Mikazuki_ came to my citadel... and... And... I can't remember a thing...

I am I still dreaming or something?

But this chilly wind feels quite real. And this stench is seriously making me sick.  
I let out a lazy sigh as I opened my eyes again. I really wasn't in my room anymore but laying in the middle of an unfamiliar place. I think I should get up even if it is a dream.

A chill gone through my body as I saw the countless lifeless body laying here and there, all of them were wearing some samurai armor. Before I realised it, I was squatting and retuning the coffee I drank earlier to the ground. It was killing my throat because I didn't have anything else in my stomach beside of that coffee. Several minutes passed before could cool down myself and ''get used'' to the smell. My coffee has also completely disappeared into the dirt.

I think this is the worst nightmare I ever had.

I dragged the collar of my shirt on my nose to ease my breathing as I was making my way through the sea of corpses. But the smell of flesh and blood were still filling my nose. The landscape was dreary, there was nothing moving... Except of some black birds fight over their meal. As I was losing all my hope to find a living soul on this battlefield, a dark red haze around a navy blue uniform laying on the top of a small pile of dead body drew my attention. For some unknown reason I went closer. Somewhere in the bottom of my heart I was hoping that blue uniform to be alive.

His body was still warm so I moved him carefully to the ground holding him in my arms. He was very light and not even bigger than me.

" What is this young boy doing in a such place ? " I thought.

His clothes were in complete mess and blood was dripping around his sleeves. He was covered of cuts but none of them seemed to be serious. The only wound that was worrying me was that arrow piercing his lower abdomen... He surely had a rough time...

I couldn't see his face because of that weird hazy thing gathering around his face but he was still breathing, weakly but surely. I tried to get of that hazy thing around his face away with my hand but without success.  
When I was preparing myself carry him on my back I heard a weak voice coming from his mouth.

'' _Tai...shou... ?_ ''

''Hey ! A-Are you alright ?''

Of course not. Who would be alright with these wounds ?

His voice was very familiar but I couldn't remember where I heard it. As I draw my face closer to his to be able to hear him more clearly, the haze around his face dissipate gradually.

I knew this face.

'' Stay away... from me... please''

'' Huh ?''

He studently rose up and pulled out the arrow from his flesh. The way pulled out the arrow without any hesitation gave me goosebumps. He began to walk away from me holding his wound..

'' Wait you are wounded. ''

'' Don't follow me.''

'' At least, let me help you a bi-''

''Run ! As far as you can !... Before it is too late, _I don't want to hurt you... !_ ''

'' What ar-''

Before I could even finish my word, I was pushed to the ground and he hopped on me. Some buzzing noise was gradually becoming louder. The weird haze became very thick around the boy. It was like a swarm of dark red bees was surrounding him. He was holding a small blade in his right hand and pining me down to the ground with the other one. He may have the appearance of a young boy but he was much stronger than me, I couldn't move even an inch. Slowly, he dragged his blade to my chest like he was resisting to some invisible force and softly pushed the tip of his blade against my flesh. I felt the pain but the fear was even more overwhelming.

I am I going to die ? It is a dream, right ? Why do I have to get through this ? And this noise is really unbearable.

I let out a laugh as my tears began to blur my vision.  
So in my last moments, I can't help to laugh and cry at the same time ? And my laughting really sounded like a villain too... This is so lame... Aha... I looked into that boy's eyes. Why are you giving me such a sad look? And that color.

'' Purple... it is so _pretty_ ''

He suddently jumped back on his feets, lifted his blade above his shoulders and tried to stab himself. But he fell to the ground before he could do it.

A man wearing a blood-stainned white mantle was standing behind him.

'' Are you okay ?'' Asked the hooded man.

He kneeled down before me as I sat up. And he looked at my wound.

'' ... does it hurt ? '' he softly spoke as he gently brush the dirt off of my hair.

" Yea, but it is okay. Thank you for saving me. "

The wind blew off his hood and silky golden hair appeared floating in the wind. It is

'' Mofu no Himesama... !''

Oh crap, I spoke up my mind. He gave me a worried look. He is definitely thinking I am a weirdo now... I clear up my throat and corrected myself

'' I mean..You are _Yamanbagiri Kunihiro_ , right ?''

He softly nodded as he tries to hide his face under his hood and helped me to get on my feets.

'' This place isn't safe. We should move. Can you walk ?''

My legs are still shaking like a newborn deer but

'' Yes, I can walk ''

'' Great, let's go. ''

He walked to the boy, took him like a potato sack on his left shoulder and unsheathed his blade with his dominant arm.

'' Is he alright ?''

'' I don't know how far the corruption has gone but his life isn't in danger. And now you are here you should be able to do the cleansing ceremony.''

Corruption ? Cleansing ? Wait ? What is he talking about ? I don't know anything about cleansing !

Some noise began to aproach us quickly from behind. At the moment I turned my head to look in the direction of the source of the noise, Yamanbagiri was cutting down the enemy in one clean hit. My face turned white as I saw the huge serpent-like skeleton melting away on the ground.

'' Wait. Are there more of these around ? ''

'' Probably... But it is okay. I'll protect you.''

I know you'll protect me but...

''Let me carry the wounded boy because... At this rate, he'll die from too much blood flowing to his head''

Yamanbagiri was embarrassed when he realised how he was holding Yagen upside down.

'' Ah. Sorry. I-it is okay. I'll carry him more carefully.'' he said as he was fluttering.

'' I can't fight anyway and you'll be able to fight more freely if you let me carry him.''

He looked down and pulled his hood over his face.

''but... If...if ever I fail protecting you...How will you run ?''

'' Even if I run I don't think I can outspeed these guy. I'm a dead meat if you fail.''

Yamanbagiri looked totally shocked when I said those words so I took Yagen on my back and we began walking again.

''But you are strong right ? So we will be safe.''

Yamanbagiri took a breath and said with a smile.

'' Follow me closely, I'll open the path for you. ''

'' Woah. That sounded so cool! I could totally fall for you. '' I said to tease him

When I glanced in his direction, he was trying to hide his embarassment under his hood.


End file.
